


红杏春满

by abc305614



Category: 233333
Genre: Other, all微 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: all微
Kudos: 8





	红杏春满

全员崩坏

润玉 容齐 X太微

出轨人妻双性微

天元三十七万年，天帝润玉与金龙族联姻，天后太微入主紫方云宫。

床帏摇曳，印出床上缠绵的两具身子。

美人胴体如一块暖玉，躺在层层铺展开来的天后华服上，散发出的龙涎香熏得容齐情动不已。

“阿齐…”  
太微黑白分明的美目沁出潋滟水光，红唇轻启，白皙的藕臂软如无骨地攀上了容齐的脖颈。

“阿齐，我想要你…”

容齐温柔地将美人碎发别到耳后，轻吻光洁的额角，磁性的声音让太微听着很是安心：“阿齐也想要娘娘…”

情动张扬的蛟龙坚定地埋入太微湿润温暖的女花里，不急不缓地抽动，捣出一池春水。

“啊～阿齐～”

容齐大手钳住太微不盈一握的梨花腰，顶撞地越加大力。

天知道身下这位大胆又纯情的天后娘娘的温柔乡有多么勾人，要不然自己怎么会这么容易就被勾住。

太微红唇不住发出娇吟，被淫水沾湿的雪臀一晃一晃，配合着身上人的征伐。一只白皙的葱根插入容齐乌黑的发间，不轻不重地拉扯着。

一滴清泪却从太微嫣红的眼角滑落，流入鬓发：“阿齐只爱我一个好不好？”

容齐微微愣怔，操干的动作缓了下来。

太微微凉的指尖轻轻拂过那张和帝王有九分像的面庞，声音软软地又问了一遍：“阿齐只爱我一个，好不好？”

容齐勾起一个浅笑来，像极了他与帝王初见时，帝王露出的那个笑容。

容齐薄唇轻吻美人芙蓉面，细细密密，好似春日第一场春雨。

“阿齐只爱娘娘一个…”

尔后强势地堵住了美人鲜艳的红唇，大舌撬开贝齿，卷着那条丁香小舌齐舞。

得到了满意的答案，太微欢欣不已，修长玉白的腿热情地夹住容齐健壮有力的腰肢，下面那朵靡红的女花层层吸附容齐的男根，尽心吐出香甜晶莹的爱液。

良久，两唇分离，牵出道道银丝。

太微大口喘着气，额间冒出点点香汗，粉嫩的小果子随着胸膛起伏，小腹处因为主人的情动而现出了金灿华贵的龙鳞。

容齐被这绝美风情吸住了眼，带着薄茧的大手拂过龙鳞，一路向上，捏着那小果子轻拢慢捻抹复挑。

太微浑身酥麻，湿漉漉的眸子漾着万种风情，喉间不住发出小猫呜咽声。

“啊啊～阿齐，不要再捏了～好，好痒啊～”

容齐喉结微动，松了作乱的手，却俯下头，薄唇张合间，含住了美人的充血挺立的小果子。

太微眼眸微动，看着那人如品尝什么世间难寻的珍馐一般轻咬，发出啧啧水声，太微有些羞，白净的芙蓉面上泛起红云。

“啊哈～阿齐，左边，左边也要～”

“好，属下今日必定让天后娘娘满意…”

苍白的指尖粗暴地蹂躏着天后娘娘胸前可爱的小果子，仿佛那层薄皮破了还会流出鲜红的汁水一般。

太微极喜欢这种被人占有的感觉，这好像是在深宫中自己被需要被爱的一种方式。

可惜，最无情是帝王，自己只是个当摆设的联姻工具罢了，不过还好，自己还有容齐……

“阿齐～我那处，好痒～快些好不好～真的好痒…”

美人瘦削的指节探向那处，难耐地揉搓着骚穴里的那朵鲜红淫核，可是却没有什么用，反而犹如千万只蚂蚁爬过一般，越加瘙痒。

容齐看着身下美人发骚，双目变得几近猩红，越加粗暴大力地贯穿娇嫩的花蕊，将人送上了极乐，前端的精水和女花的汁水一起喷射出来，弄得交合处一片泥泞，太微不禁浪叫连连。

荒唐激烈的情事持续了一个时辰才结束，滚烫浓稠的精液将蕊瓣灌得满满当当。

容齐半软的性器缓缓抽出，浓白的精液从被操得合不拢的小穴中流出了少许，看起来色情得很。

容齐似乎想起了什么好玩的事，手中幻出了一颗圆润饱满的鲛人珠，将其缓缓塞入了太微刚承了雨露的小穴，堵住了内里的精液。

太微只觉得的那处凉凉的，却并未阻止容齐的动作。

“这颗鲛人珠是属下征战南海后带回来的，娘娘可要夹好了，属下明日可是要来检查的…”

太微咬着红肿的唇，轻轻点头。

容齐笑着替人清理了满是爱液的身子，盖好了锦被，才在额角落下一吻，从后门悄然离去。


End file.
